Golf Frisbee-Nzy
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon, a continuous battle of drama was causing our contestants some major hatred at each other. Maybe not Mac, but there were tence moments, like when Justin read Cream's diary. Appearently, Justin got hit in the face, where it hurts most. But we didn't see it until I told you. And since Mac won and is already an experienced trainer, he didn't need to do the capturing Pokemon challenge. The others had to do some hard work catching their own. Don't touch that remote, if you do, you'll miss out a hole in one on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON. (AT FOREST) (a flock of Starly pass by) Mac: (carving a stick) Feels good to catch some air. Bloo: (sleeps but wakes up after some time when make was heading for the Dock of Shame) Wait up. (heads to where Mac is going) (AT DOCK OF SHAME) Chris: Inside the boat here are six guest stars, one of them is Randall Boggs. Mandy: That lizard guy? No way that's happening, (pulls out her cell phone) I'm calling 9-1.………………………. Leshawna: Don't be starting something girl. Randall: (while invisible) Hi. Izzy: GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cream: (levitates while meditating) What is it Izzy? Izzy: There's a ghost. CC: Mac: I think Izzy aka E-Scope aka Explosivo aka Esquire aka Power Up Girl is over reacting. Cream: There's no such thing as ghosts. Randall is just this jealous antagonist from Monsters Inc. Randall: (becomes visible with Izzy fainting in fear) True, but I reformed myself after those two humans started accusing me as a swamp gator. Izzy: (wakes up) He's lying. (neck gets zapped) Ow. Chris: Next up, (reads from card) the second best duelist? Bloo: Who, Seto Kaiba? Joey: (jumps off of boat) Wrong, it's me Joey Wheeler. CC: Bloo: Is this some joke? I have seen cheaper stuff on the e-Bay website, and none of them are true. Cream: I need to know why you brought this many guest stars. Chris: Felt like it. Cream: You evil evil little host. Chris: Next up is Penny Proud. Penny: (gets off boat) Okay, is this some sort of joke? I have to guest star here? This island smells worse than Sticky's basement. (gestures towards the campers) Keep your eye on the gross sisters. (flashback of the gross sisters stealing from Penny) They'll do anything for cash. Bloo: I just hope If they do come that Mr. Herriman would stop me, but I don't mean we're friends though. Penny: You mean the president of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? I've been there once, but my parents wouldn't let me adopt. Bloo: If you adopt me, Mr. Herriman would kill you. And by that, I mean he'll punish you with chore duties. Randall: (looks at Cream holding Cheese(Chao) and puts his arm around his shoulders) How about we go on a romantic dinner if you win? Nice chao by the way. Chris: Up next ix an adult. Lois: (comes out of the boat) Hi, I think I saw four of you eight campers before. It was at my daughter-in-law's lair. The reason why Sue is like Ezma, is because Ezma has a similar name to Yzma. The fictional Yzma from a Disney movie. Joey: Why'd Leshawna fake cry again? (FLASHBACK BEGINS) (Leshawna acts like she is bursting into tears) Leshawna: Oh man, how could this be? Why? Why? Starfire: Stop crying. Leshawna: (continues) I can't. I'll miss you. (hugs Starfire for a second) Starfire: Okay, I'll also miss you. Hope you feel better. (leaves on boat with Yumi and Ami) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Leshawna: No apparent reason. Joey: (pointing to Justin) What's with him? Justin: That bunny gave me a pink eye. Randall: Tough, eh? The way you use magic made me attracted to you. Inuyasha: What's wrong Kagome? Kagome: SIT! Inuyasha: (gets a painful sit) Randall: Who were they? Courtney: (kicks Cream, Cheese(Chao), and Randall) You're worst nightmares. Chris: Will you ever stop this case bussiness? Courtney: Never. Cream: (attacks Courtney) Courtney: Get off of me you idiot. Chris: Anyway, let's just go to Melia. Melia: (gets off boat) Glad to be here. (does her laugh) After I won Wipeout, I decided to come here. Todd: (gets off boat) And we finally have me, Todd. (pulls out his phone) Leshawna: Don't you be replacing anyone. Cream: How could you trust that loudmouth? Leshawna: Okay girl you have crossed line. Cream: You have crossed the line lots of times. Leshawna: It wasn't my fault and I'll regret making an alliance with Justin even though he's hot. I didn't mean to hurt you. Well, you did cross the line today, but that doesn't count. (AT COMPUTER ROOM) Tails: Better hope this season ends soon. (hears explosion) Izzy? Izzy: (shown outside talking to Tails who is offscreen) I didn't do a thingo, it was my friend Explosivo. (uses her Explosivo accent making her Explosivo) Explosivo is loco for boom boom. Heh heh heh. Cream: Well, I kinda of like it too, but it creeps me out more. Cheese(Chao): (nods head scardly) Leshawna: You did not just steal my friend again Izzy. Izzy: What, I didn't do it. It's Explosivo. He really knows his way with women. Cream: (opens her mouth with her tongues sticking) CC: Randall: Izzy as Explosivo, I think I saw that before. CC: Penny: That girl has major issues, maybe she should get a time out, forever. Todd: So I love replacing her, but I'm not supposed to replace anyone on the island thanks to Chris. Cream: Izzy's a nice person, but Explosivo is really weird. Izzy: (sets off bombs and is using her Explosivo accent) But you like Explosivo right? Cream: Just not like like because I don't want to do a boom boom couple thing. Izzy: Explosivo understands, and Explosivo knows you have a crush on Zac. Cream: Not in front of the camera, but it's true. (faints) Izzy: (uses her Explosivo accent) Head over heels I see. Boom boom. Lois: Uh, I never knew you were Spanish. Izzy: I'm not but Explosivo is. Chris: And for today's challenge, (throws Frisbee) Frisbee Golf. Izzy: (catches Frisbee) Mac: Is this some sort of joke? Throwing huge Frisbees in small holes. That's impossible. Cream: Okay Chris, are you psycotic? (FLASHBACK) Chris: (Opens his ringing cell phone and drops his keys) What? Cream: (Grabs keys and puts them back in Chris's pants pocket) (FLASHBACK ENDS) Chris: Actually, they will be tossed to get inside these shopping karts. And there's only one hole in this game. Guys VS Girls. Izzy/Leshawna/Cream/Melia/Penny/Lois: Oh no, not with………………. Mandy: Put a sock in it pinheads. Izzy: Explosivo will……………………. Mandy: (hits Izzy with a hammer) I'll go first, not Izzy, right? Izzy: (feeling and speaking weak) Explosivo don't answer most questions. (then faints) Joey: (to Bloo, Randall, Mac, Todd, Jack, and Justin) All right team. We all know how to throw Frisbees except for Todd. Todd: It's too sporty. Joey: Don't say it ain't, that will only send us to defeat. Justin: You're up sixth by the way. Gotta have our best last. Todd: That's a rip. (pulls out his phone) Cream: (sees Todd and levitates the phone to her) Hey, no cheating. (confiscates phone back to loser resort which it is at offscreen without showing the resort) Todd: What did you do to my phone, I want it back this instant. Cream: No cheating, you were going to use it to replace us with a wimpy girl team. You can have it when you get to the resort. Todd: What an even bigger rip. Bloo: Come on, we're still going to win. Jack: The annoying pest is right. Mandy: (throws at leat six Frisbees before getting the seventh one in the hole) That I didn't want to happen. Stupid triple bogeys. Bloo: Come on Mac, just like your father. Mac: I also have a cousion named Whitney who is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City in Jotho. She'll come see me win in the finals. Along with my father. I'll give a hint on who he isn't. Lt. Surge, Roark, Norman, Juan, or Chuck. And definitely not Morty. I'd like it as a surprise when my parents come to see me. My mom's now fine that I go to Foster's every day. (throws Frisbee and makes it on his third shot) Awesome, in your face Mandy. CC: Mac: I'm glad that I trashed talked her, that was because I found out that Bloo made a secret alliance with Mandy. Nice try you two. I'm on to you traitor. Justin: Very impressive, (takes off his shirt) I'll go next. Mac: (shocked) Whoa. Leshawna: (drools) Cream: Traitor. Leshawna: Opps, I accidently distracted. (throws Frisbee and misses) I'm stating Justin, but I loss my hatred for him every time. Stop being so paranoid. Cream: I lied to Courtney that Trent's girl, but she knew I lied after I said that, but still, you betrayed me, and I'll never forgive you for that. Leshawna: I'll never forgive myself either. CC: Leshawna: Can't believe she'd hate me again. CC: Randall: I like how she talks. She'd probably choose me over Ezekiel and Zac. Izzy: It's Explosivo's turn. (launches five Frisbees with four of them missing) Leshawna: A bogey, you did that on purpose. Izzy: I never did it, it was Explosivo, you should yell at him. (runs in fear) Leshawn: Get back here. (chases Izzy) Cream: We're gonna lose. (bangs her head on some wood) CC: Chris: They're definitely going to lose. CC: Joey: Me and Tristain chase each for fun, but Izzy was chased by Leshawna out of fear. (LATER WHEN JOEY WAS FINALLY UP, HE NEEDS A HOLE IN ONE OR ONE OF THE BOYS WILL GO HOME) Joey: I can does you guys trust me. (gets focused) Keep your eyes on the target. Bloo: Don't you dare screw this one up for us. Joey: If you distract me, you'll be the one joining me. (throws Frisbee which rolls on the edge) Leshawna: Looks like they lose this on. (Frisbee gets into the shopping cart and the guys shot on in victory) Chris: The guys have won it, girls pick a canidate to lose. And I don't mean Penny, Melia, or Lois. There are no votes for them. (AT BOYS CABIN) Mac: If you didn't want to work the company, why did you do so anyway? Randall: (sighs) Five years ago, (flashback of a scared eight year old Randall starts) I was alone on the streets, scared of my every surrondings and then (a silhoutte of a combo look of a Floatzel and Charizard showed) someone I didn't kidnapped me, (flashback ends) and made act like I enjoyed. Todd: You should've just quit. Randall: I know, but I wanted to be a top scarer for just one month so I could, man am I stupid. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: Well ladies, boys have now proven to be dominant over you damsels. And now the moment we've all been waiting for. CC: Leshawna: I could say I'd let you, but if you steal my best friend and make her your new best friend, you pay the price. No other concequences. CC: Mandy: I'd be dumb if I didn't vote you off. Sorry. CC: Izzy: The person whom I'm voting for, see ya. CC: Lois: These stalls smell like bubblegum out of the garbage. CC: Cream: It was hard decision between Mandy, Leshawna, and Izzy. I had to vote for someone. Chris: And it appears that Mandy is the known female to safe. Mandy: (before speaking) Chris: Wait, no one wants to hear you. (throws cookie to Mandy) Just enjoy. (throws cookie to Cream) Same for you magic girl. Leshawna Leshawna: Yes? Chris: I'd hate to say this but for your departure, (throws cookie) syke. Leshawna: (catches cookie) Yes. Izzy: Ouch, that had to hurt. (gets dragged onto the Boat of Losers by Chef) Leshawna: You take, you pay. Cream: (as Randall, Melia, Lois, Todd, Joey, and Penny pass by her) I voted for Mandy personally. Mandy: But in the end, psychos go home. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction